The AllSpark Child
by Almadynis Rayne
Summary: On a family vacation, one special child finds a hidden room in Hoover Dam and changes his life forever. Transformers movie crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The All-Spark Child

Creating the Child

Almadynis

Disclaimer: I don't own Hasbro, I am not Joss Whedon, and I have never been to the Hoover Dam.

************************************************************************

"Mommy, I have to go potty!"

The little four year old twisted and squirmed as he stood in place, an interesting expression graced his face. The whole family, consisting of two tired parents, one of whom had drinking and rage management issues, were visiting the Hoover dam. The tour guide was boring even to an adult, to a little boy who had to really go to the bathroom, she might as well have been telling him how the sky changed color at night. He just didn't care at the moment.

However, despite his apparent heritage and age, the boy was smart and saw exactly how much his parents never paid him any attention and quickly concluded that he could probably slip away to the restroom and back again without anyone being the wiser. Under normal circumstances, he would be right.

But since when have any Sunnydalers had a normal existence?

The brunette child ran for the nearest door, having only rudimentary language skills he couldn't read the sign that said 'Employees Only!' and only could deduce that no one else whet through the door because they didn't have to go to the bathroom. So, the little boy slipped through easily since he was barely big enough for the door to move that much.

Going through that first door lead him to a long stairway down, so the little boy, being as careful as he always was when his daddy had all the brown bottles around him, he slipped silently down the metallic staircase. He got several scrapes in the process, but paid them no mind. Even as young as he was, he was no stranger to big pains and these were only small ones, barely noticeable.

Finally, after what the little four year old thought was forever, he reached to bottom and there was another door, this one conveniently had a big person going through it so he wouldn't have to figure out a way to hold the door open and squeeze through. The oblivious scientist didn't notice that the door stayed open longer than normal as it was his first day on the job and was fidgeting from side to side whenever he stopped for a checkpoint.

A smart older person would correctly deduce that the man was overly nervous and probably smile reassuringly at him to settle him down. A four year old that had to go to the bathroom and had nothing else on his mind just concluded that the big person had to go potty as much as he did, therefore must know where the restroom was and therefore the little boy stuck like glue to the big person's white coat. Being underdeveloped from a lack of nutrition and used to being out of sight made no one the wiser and the child slipped past ever security checkpoint and measure the United States Government had implemented to guard their most prized possession.

Which the new scientist was about to get introduced to as he was the leading astrophysicist in the States, and his government wanted to know what planet this big beauty had come from, if any, and what the planet might be like.

All the little boy saw when he came into the big gigantic room that held the large cube-like object was that he couldn't see anymore doors that might lead to a bathroom…except that the huge block ihad/i to have a bathroom in it someplace, because anything that big could only be a hotel. Maybe it was one of those special hotels that Daddy went to sometimes that Mommy didn't know about?

So the four year old went from one person to another, always with the not-heard-and-not-seen adage in the back of his mind that he had learned since birth, and still no one noticed. Which was good if you were a little boy looking for a bathroom (and since it had been such a long time he ireally/i needed to go!) but bad if anyone wanted to keep their jobs for letting a four year old breach containment.

Finally, he reached the big cube and this close he was awed by the detail and texture of the piece, momentarily forgetting that he had to go pee. So engrossed, he didn't notice that all the other big people were scattering, scared. He did however notice that blue sparks that danced across the outer shell of the cube and giggled when they touched his skin. "That tickles!"

Then people noticed the child, but it was too late.

"Oh God, it's a kid!"

"Get him away from that thing! It's going to blow!"

Yelps of pain, "Sir, we can't! The Cube won't let us near it or the boy!"

"All we can do is pray."

**************************

The Cube had been asleep for millennia. It tossed and turned sometimes, causing surges in it's energy output, but none of it's children ever came to visit and it didn't think that anything else could be that important. Besides, it was tired after giving birth to an entire species. You would be too.

So it slept. Sometimes it registered that there were tiny scurrying things around it, but how annoying can ants be anyway?

But then it felt something. Something it hadn't felt in a very long time. A pureness and an innocence and a…playfulness that it hadn't experienced since it was a tiny Block itself.

It woke up to find the source, making every little ant around his body scatter as sparks flew as it unknowingly blew every transformer in a tri-state area from a massive power surge. All it's attention was on the little being that was gently grazing it's shell with tiny appendages. The Cube smiled to itself and went gently into the ant's mind and within nanoseconds had processed all of the data files that the ant…iboy/i had.

The Cube was old, older than any human memory, but this was the first time that it…ihe/i had ever experienced remorse, pain, and feelings. Instantly, the Cube knew that he had to do something to help this precious pure spark…isoul/i that this little boy had, to preserve it, cherish it like no one else ever had. The Cube, now with full knowledge and wakefulness and with absolutely no regrets, made a decision.

The Cube was old. Older than even he knew.

The Cube was old. He was tired.

The Cube was old. It was time that someone else take his place.

The Cube was old…

**************************

The transformer blowout caused the biggest blackout in history, spanning over three states. Deep underground the Hoover dam, the only light was the emergency generators kicking into gear the green backup lights…and the blue lightning skimming over the entire surface of the Cube. Seconds later, the lightning stopped as if in thought, or surprise, and then there was a gigantic burst of blue lightning arching to one spot and into a small four year old boy (that no longer had to go to the bathroom) that arched his own back in intense pain, but he never cried out.

After what felt like forever to anyone watching but was in fact only 42 seconds, the blue lightning ceased and the observers had to blink for several seconds so that their eyesight could adjust to the near-dark that the bright flash had produced.

By the time they had regained their sight, the little four year old boy was gone.

No matter how much they looked, the scientists and government officials never were able to find the little boy.

**************************

Alexander LaVelle Harris suddenly found himself back beside him parents with no need to go to the bathroom and no knowledge that anything was wrong. The surge of lightning had caused his short-term memory to erase. As far as he knew, everything was normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The All-Spark Child

Birthday Child

Almadynis

Disclaimer: See Chappie One.

AN: Okay, please keep in mind that I have no beta (the brainstorming kind) that knows enough about the Transformers movie and Buffy to help me on this story, so bare with me people.

AN2: Special cookies to kyriagreene for noticing the Douglas Adams tie-in from last chapter! Every now and then I will put in random quotes from random sources, half of them on accident, if you find them and name the source, you too will get special cookies!

************************************************************************

It first happened when the little four year old turned into a little five year old just three weeks after they had come home from the Hoover Dam trip.

Alexander had been watching the calendar for the last week constantly, wishing to be a year older, because then things might change. Maybe this time his parents would remember that it was his birthday. Maybe this time his daddy would twirl him around like Johnny's daddy did with him on his birthday.

But Alexander knew when he saw the long brown bottles all over the floor on that Wednesday morning that nothing had changed, and that this day he should probably go hide in the basement.

Curled up with his blankie on the couch in his basement, a little cold even in the middle of the summer due to his malnourishment and size, all the small boy could do was stare at his father's old junk that was collecting dust and wish with all his heart that he had a friend. Just someone to hold him, take care of him, play with him, and maybe, just maybe, could twirl him around in the air on his birthdays.

And that's when it happened. With a simple, heartfelt wish.

Blue sparks ran down Alexander's arm, across the couch, and went toward the pile of junk that he had been staring at. The sparks seemed to focus on one thing, the biggest piece of the lot, and surge into the depths of the old refrigerator that his dad had brought down into the basement just a couple months ago (the one thing that always was in tip-top shape in the Harris household was the refrigerator). The sparks had vanished, and the little wide-eyed boy thought the show was over, but then the refrigerator itself began to shiver and jerk, knocking into the old radio and lawnmower and making them tip precariously.

Alexander jumped up from his place on the couch and ran to make sure that nothing made any noise that might wake up his parents. Another thing he had learned from a young age, the thought of the consequences making him go that much faster to catch the radio. But the lawnmower was just too heavy and all he could do was watch with huge eyes as the upright motor began to fall toward him, at such a slow pace to his eyes that it took forever, but he couldn't make his legs work just as fast to get out of the way. He just knew something bad was going to happen.

Then, just as suddenly, he was out of the way and the lawnmower was on the floor with barely more than the usual sounds the house made every once in a while, not enough to wake his parents. His brown curls moved as he looked up and up and up at the thing that had caught him. To his childish eyes, it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Standing about six and a half feet tall, its dirty white plating captured the morning light coming in from the high underground windows perfectly to create a glowing effect. The light bulbs that were usually inside the refrigerator were now its eyes and the soft gleam in them was caring and gentle. A stocky figure with wide shoulders and large hands that were perfect for catching (and keeping up with) little boys. Even if he was a robot, Alexander instantly fell in love with him.

"Are…are you an angel? I've never met an angel." The small voice asked softly as the robot gently set him on the ground.

The newly-made creature smiled at his creator. "No, All-Spark. Are you injured?"

Alexander shook his head, making his unruly hair fly, "What are you? You sure look like an angel. Johnny's mommy talks about them all the time."

The smile widened in amusement but was still very gentle, "What would you like, All-Spark?"

A little boy doesn't have many wants, and this particular little boy only had one at the moment. "A friend. Will you be my friend?" His voice was so plaintiff and filled with longing, that only the devil himself would be able to refuse.

"Of course, All-Spark…whatever you want."

Alexander's smile was as bright as the sun itself, "What's your name?"

The robotic organism thought for a few moments and then came up with an idea that would make them both very happy. "How about Angel?"

The newly-named robot and the newly-turned five year old somehow shared a moment between them that an outside observer would not understand, a melding of the minds, so to speak. Then Alexander and Angel gave equally bright smiles and began to think up ways to occupy each other.

******************************

School was starting for the six year old and once again, for reasons his parents had never figured out, he was once again in the basement talking to no one. To them, it was just another reason to hate their son, since he was obviously a freak and crazy to boot. They had stopped listening and wondering months ago.

Alexander looked up at his best friend in the whole world with tears in his eyes, he had been crying all week because of the life change. "I don't want to go, Angel! I won't be able to see you! What if they are mean there? What if no one likes me? What if I disappear just like Johnny's daddy did last month? Don't make me go!"

The only current creation of the new All-Spark could only hold his creator, rubbing his back in reassurance. In the year they had been together, neither had been very far from the other for long. Most of the time, Alexander even waited until his parents were asleep and slip down to sleep in his arms, his lights and the blue spark in his chest keeping the child warm at night. Though he didn't show it, Angel was as sad for the child having to leave as Alexander was. He didn't want to be far from his creator, a longing developed in his heart until he was once again in Alexander's presence.

But the brunette had to go to school. It was state law. So he looked deeply into those brown eyes and tried to explain once again, perhaps this time he could come up with a better explanation, or at least one that the tiny boy would accept. "All-Spark, I know you don't want to go. We both know that they can't teach you anything that I haven't taught you this past year." The boy sat up straighter at the praise, but Angel plowed on. "And you know that I love you with the entire spark in my chest, but at least give this school a shot. You never know, you can meet someone and become friends with them. Maybe there is a little girl that you can share pheromones with. And if anyone is mean to you, I will stomp on them."

Alexander had blushed crimson at the mention of girls, but finally nodded.

"Boy! Get up here! The bus is here!" The angry man's call came down the stairs to their ears.

Angel glared daggers at the entryway. "No stomping on Daddy." The robot nodded at the directive, halfway wishing that for once his creator would let him beat up the human. That man was no father to the boy.

The 60-watt eyes looked down at the brown eyed individual that took up his entire world. "Don't forget, little Defender, you can't tell anyone about me." The nickname had come up about a month after his creation, he had slipped out to update himself so that he would be able to access the internet and when he had Googled his creator's name he had found that Alexander actually meant 'defender of mankind' and so now, whenever he was being serious and wanted the little boy to know that he wasn't kidding, he used it to catch his attention.

Alexander nodded quickly as he ran up the steps, stopping at the basement door to look back at his only friend. "I won't. And my name is Alexander!"

Angel smiled at the closed door, the running joke-slash-argument had started just a few hours after they had first met, but he still couldn't call his creator by name. It just seemed…wrong.

Maybe one day his master would find a name that he wished to be called that he could call him by, but until then, the child remained All-Spark.

******************************

Just a few hours later, a little brown-haired boy pushed his perfect yellow crayon over to the teary red-haired girl.

"I'm Alexander."

"Hi Ale-ala-Sander. Hi Xander. My name's Willow."

She would be his first human friend, though she would never know it.

******************************

The United States government was in an uproar. They were finally giving up on what they called The Cube. After a full year of experiments and thousands of readings, it was finally being concluded that whatever had powered the thing, or been inside was gone.

All Sector Seven had left was a cryogenically frozen sixty foot tall robot that would now gain all of their attention. Perhaps they could reverse engineer it?

************************************************************************

Tell me what you think. Like it? Dislike it? I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

The All-Spark Child

Creating More Children

Almadynis

Disclaimer: See Chappie One.

************************************************************************

It had been six years since the last time little Alexander (now known by almost everyone as Xander) had cried. As before, he was crying over school. However, this time he was crying because, once again, someone in his class had disappeared. His favorite teacher, Ms. Thompson, had just never showed up on Tuesday. Between everything else, Xander now hated Tuesdays.

Angel did his best to comfort his little creator, now a semi-teenager at twelve years old, and much bigger ever since the robot had gotten the brilliant idea of robbing stores to feed his charge. After all, who would arrest a refrigerator for theft?

So lost in his own thoughts, that it took the robot a few moments to register that Xander had stopped crying. He looked down at his brunette charge held gently in his grasp with a soft expression. "Feel better?"

Xander nodded solemnly before he got a thoughtful expression, "Angel? You keep telling me that I made you, that I'm your creator…"

Angel had a bad feeling about this, but nodded anyway.

"…how did I create you?"

Oh yeah, this could be bad. Angel took a moment to think up a right answer to where he didn't like this going. "I believe that when you wished hard enough, the energy that lays within you reached out for the best way to achieve that desire." Ever since the robot had started going out for food, he had done it in the dark of night, and had known what lay in the shadows of the oblivious town.

Xander looked up at his best friend (well, Angel was more like a big brother or surrogate father by now) with eyes that had a hard edge to them. After seven years with the large protector, he knew him and his body language almost better than his own. "What aren't you telling me?"

Angel sighed because they both knew that he couldn't lie to his creator, "In the depths of this town, predators abound. They are what make the people disappear. And while I've never encountered them, I can feel them; they give off energy like you do. But where your energy is pure and good, theirs is harsh and as dark as the sewers they live in."

The All-Spark Child, soon to be the All-Spark Teen, then the All-Spark Adult, but forever be the Human All-Spark, closed his eyes in thought. He needed a wish. He had that, he wanted to not lose any more friends. He also needed something appropriate that could go around at night and protect the town from the things that really did go bump in the night.

Brown eyes that had tinges of brilliant blue looked up at Angel, "Take me to the junkyard."

******************************

Blue sparks flew around the large yard full of metal and broken cars. Some disappeared to the left and some disappeared to the right, but this time the charge was larger and Xander swayed a little on his feet afterward, enough that Angel scooped up the pre-teen to make sure he didn't fall on anything. Clear glowing blue eyes looked at his friend, mentor, teacher, and protector with a soft smile, happy and tired.

Xander didn't stay that way long though, his eyes fading back to their normal brown and he got to his feet as piles of junk to either side of him shook and vibrated as they were pushed aside. Two gigantic robots got to their feet, the full moon catching their metal plating wonderfully.

The robot to the left was coppery in color, a metallic shimmer to the plating that reminded Xander of a new penny. It was shiny and almost new, probably a small car from the look of the wheels. Even stockier than Angel by far it also had lots of weapons and glowing red eyes that were very threatening at forty feet tall.

To the right, the robot had dull blue plating with some purple streaks, was more feminine in design and was smaller by ten feet or so, and judging by the handle bars for eyebrows, was more than likely a big Harley Davidson. This one had a hard edge to its glowing blue eyes and also lots of weapons, including a crossbow mounted on its shoulder and what looked like a ray gun attached to the left wrist.

And both of them bowed before their creator, "What would you have of us, All-Spark?"

Xander's smile was beautiful even as he waved them to get up (he was really glad he had broken Angel of that habit years ago), "Well, first to naming. Hmmm…" he thought for a moment, observing the two in all their glory, "How about Hellfire and Iceflame?"

The two new robots grinned at Xander and nodded in satisfaction, "That is wonderful, All-Spark." The newly-named feminine Iceflame's voice was as gentle as the rain in the summer breeze, but just like the rain it had the sound of one that could be as hard as hail if it wanted to.

The brunette and only human in the group nodded, "Umm, do either of you need repairing? I know I created you out of the junk pile, but anything else would have been missed."

The male robot, dubbed Hellfire, shook his head, "No All-Spark. When we were created, your energy made sure to repair us as well. We are fully functional." His voice was hard and grating to the ears but to the boy it was just as beautiful in its own way as Iceflame's.

Xander's grin came back, "I want you two to protect Sunnydale."

Both robots nodded, for that was indeed what they were created for. Hellfire for the above ground work (he was a copper colored 4 by 4 six-wheel truck) and Iceflame for the sewers.

"Now you have rules, you can't be seen by any humans except me. Just change into your other shape and you should be fine. Most of the people in this town dismiss anything that doesn't make sense, but vehicles in the streets and stuff shouldn't even make them have to do that. 'Cause if you get caught, people might come to take you away and do things to you. Bad things.

"Number two, no killing humans. Angel says that anything not human gives off an energy field that makes a bad taste come in his mouth, so you can use that to go by. If you run into any humans that don't look right, come tell me. I'll take care of it.

"And number three…no eating Twinkies. I know they are the greatest tasting thing in the universe, but they are bad for robots and get stuck in your wires. I'm very sorry, but its for your own good."

Angel shivered in memory of ithat/i incident that occurred right after his creator had discovered the yellow snack food. It had been horrible getting the crème out of his cabling and hoses.

Iceflame, though smiling at the last directive, ask with a straight face, "All-Spark, what are we?"

Angel raised an eyebrow at the question, he had always wondered if his charge would ever create more of his kind and now that he had, they needed a collective name, didn't they?

Xander seemed to have been thinking along the same lines, "You are all earth robots, so…how about Terrabots?"

******************************

Unknown to any townspeople, for years to come, they would have two guardians that watched over them. Protected them. And in their own way, loved the little creatures that had spawned their creator, even if they weren't allowed to step on the Bastard Father.

******************************

Deep within the depths of Hoover Dam, a small spark cascaded down the exterior of the Cube. That one spark that lasted for less than a second was observed by a retiring scientist (at least he had been about to retire, with the re-awakening of the Cube he might as well forget about it) and another outcry of the US government was in tune. Some energy in the Cube remained.

Not dead. Just really ireally/i tired.

Splitting your soul will do that.

************************************************************************

Like? Dislike? Continue? Also, special cookies to anyone who can find the reference to Stargate.


	4. Chapter 4

The All-Spark Child

Calculus Trouble

Almadynis

Disclaimer: See Chappie One.

************************************************************************

"Angel! I'm fourteen years old! What the hell do I need Calculus for?!"

It was a standard argument with just a new twist. The first Terran Robotic Organism had been taking care of his creator since the little boy was five years old, which included feeding, washing, listening, being a mentor and making sure the boy was living up to his full potential. Angel knew very well that Alexander was smart (nearing a 160 IQ if he wasn't mistaken), but he also knew that his charge was nearing his teenage years and they had near non-existent attention spans, if any at all as soon as human males hit puberty. Angel wanted to as much useful information into Xander's head while he could.

Of course, he couldn't tell his creator that. "If you want to continue to goof off during your school classes and still pass, you have to keep up with the curriculum. I have researched extensively on your behalf, All-Spark. Now that you have finished with the Advanced Algebra, it is time for Calculus." And if the robot changed the names of some classes so that his creator didn't suspect that he was getting college-level material, all for the better.

It was eight in the evening and once again, the three Terrabots and their creator were in the junkyard. As soon as dark fell, most Sunnydale citizens were indoors and the group had the town to theirselves. It was also a condition of the twins that Xander be kept away from his parents at all conceivable times if Xander wanted a certain 'fleshie' to remain alive. So at night, they took over the junkyard, watching over the young human while he slept and did his homework (all of which was Angel-assigned, he never did any that was school-assigned, but after eight years the staff had figured out that if they could deal with his jokes and clownish nature, they would get perfect test scores). For all intents and purposes, Xander was an illegal-emancipated minor, and since his parents really didn't give a damn, the law was never informed.

Hellfire and Iceflame regularly stole from their kills, saying cryptically that dust didn't need money. The twins (called that because they were created at the same time and place) never revealed to Xander what it was exactly that killed so many and that they killed in return. They simply said that he was too young to know and not to worry about it, that they would protect him just as they were created to do.

So far, they had done a wonderful job. Even the local law enforcement had noticed the dramatic drop in deaths and thanked God every night for the respite, and prayed that whoever was causing it stayed safe. God didn't even have to intervene to answer them. Besides, he was generally too busy screwing over the Powers That Be with free will and laughing his ass off.

Even with all the support from his robotic family, a constant supply of warmth, shelter, food, and clothing, the wear of keeping so many secrets from Willow and Jesse had been getting to the little creator for years, and it never seemed to get better. He knew somewhere in his heart that he was doing them a favor by keeping his family a secret, as well as exactly what he could do with a good calculator, the fact that his test scores were better than Willow's by far even though he was barely making C's due to never completing the homework. Every day was a façade, a mask to keep the world from finding out exactly what he could do, what he was. Because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what the government would do if they ever idid/i find out.

So he kept lying to his only two human friends, kept up pretenses that he was a stupid dumb kid, and hoped that maybe someday he could be honest with isomebody/i that he didn't hold power over. Maybe someday.

************************************************************************

Short, I know, but it has been a long day and this is all I can come up with for a brain-dead person who is going to get little to no sleep for the next 72 hours, so this will have to do at least until Monday. I hope you like it though, and tell me what you think! You guys who review are awesome and keep me going!


	5. Chapter 5

The All-Spark Child

Death of an Angel

Almadynis

Disclaimer: See Chappie One.

AN: BEWARE CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!

************************************************************************

"All-Spark! Dinner's ready!" Angel let his voice carry across the junkyard over the sizzle of cooking bacon.

It was one of those rare nights when both twins had opted for patrol duty. They had done the same thing around this time last year and from what Angel overheard of their conversations when Xander was asleep, they would continue to do so every year at this time. For some reason, the evil in the town escalated towards the end of May.

Angel's little charge, now almost full grown at fifteen, had just finished the entire curriculum of the local college in several degrees, though he didn't know it, and Angel was celebrating. He had been worried for years that girls would distract his adopted son (another thing he would never tell Alexander) but amazingly, no female had attracted his attention. So, after only three years of study, his boy had finished what the local college equated with a degree in electronics, biology, chemistry, and engineering. All things that the first Terrabot had calculated would greatly help his little charge in his All-Spark duties as well as generating a salary for later in life. Technically, if Alexander took the necessary tests today, he would qualify for a Master's degree in each subject. Angel felt very proud, and had made the human's favorite, roast beef and mash potatoes with Twinkies for dessert, the smell permeating the entire yard by now.

The Terrabot frowned to himself as it occurred to him that several minutes had passed. He called for his master again using the name to surely pull him out of whatever world his boy had gone into, "Defender!! Dinner!"

Not a sound answered him and Anger felt a chill pierce his spark. Completely forgetting everything else, Angel ran for where Xander had been playing with his chemistry set that the twins had gotten him for Christmas. They had set it up a bit of a distance away from anything even remotely resembling flames after one particular incident four months ago that had resulted in the local fire-department coming to the rescue of ten foot tall flames. Now, it seemed like the worst idea in the world.

Even though it didn't take the 'bot long to reach the spot, he knew already that Xander wasn't here. That pull in his spark that was always there when his charge wasn't around was still ever-present. If he had gotten within thirty feet of the boy, it would have disappeared.

When Angel did reach the area that had been designated the Xander-Zone, he could only stare. The only sign that something was amiss was a can that wasn't supposed to be there. Everything was in its proper place; several beakers were still laid out with various on-going projects and experiments, some even simmering softly. His light eyes roamed around searching for something amiss, but only found the can lying on its side. He picked it up and read the label, and his rage-filled roar was loud enough that several piles of junk fell with resounding crashes.

"bSleeping Gas/b"

*********************************

Xander groaned in pain. His head was killing him, pounding in a throbbing mutinous rhythm in time to his rapid-fire heartbeat. He started to open his eyes, but white hot pain shot through this brown orbs from the bright light and he hissed at the contact.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's a nasty side effect of the gas, but it's the only sleeping substance that would knock you out and not us." The voice was thin and screeching to Xander's ears, making his head really feel as if it would kill him. "And I don't suppose the bump on your head made it any better. But that was on purpose, we wanted to make sure you would sleep for awhile."

Xander calmed a little as the pain faded to a dull throb instead of harsh and stabbing, and he cautioned opening his eyes again. It was bearable. What he saw though made his heartbeat faster in fear, which sped up the throbbing in his head, but he didn't really care.

He had been stripped of all clothing and was staked out, literally, on a twin four-poster bed with crimson sheets. There were thirteen…things, beings, whatever, around him. He could move his head enough to see the two circles, the outside in what looked like rock salt, and the inside with chalk. Between the two circles was enough space for ten of the beings to stand side by side all around him, one each at his appendages and head with one each between. Three more were inside the two circles, drawing symbols in dark red (blood?) that looked a little like Norse runes, one between his feet, one each between his hands and feet.

The one that had spoken was the one between his feet, and the only one with his crimson cowl around his neck instead of his head. His (if it was male that is) face was a deep dark green, like a forest at night, but his eyes were as red as his cloak. Other than those two features, the being looked human.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

The being between his legs smiled, and yellow teeth glinted in the light, "We want to being about the end of the abominations that think they rule this planet. And you are going to help us with that."

Xander frowned, honestly confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We can feel it you know. The power that lays just under your skin, fused to your soul. It's intoxicating." The thing breathed deeply and let it out slowly, "I plan to rip it out of you and put it into me so that I can use it to take control of this earth and unleash hell on those mangy dogs of your species. Unfortunately, the spell will kill you. Fortunately, you will feel every excruciating moment of the pain. Well, fortunate for us."

Xander had been quiet and still, listening. Now he started to struggle, fighting for all he was worth, tugging at the ropes tying him to the bedposts. "Let me go! Angel! ANGEL! ANGEL!!!"

"Oh, shut up." A sharp blow to the head, and the darkness started to close in on his vision.

"Angel…Ang…el…"

*********************************

Angel had been trying to track where the demons had taken his son for the last hour, with no luck. His anger had not been tempering and suddenly threatened to boil when he heard screaming. Not just any screaming, but a soul-tearing scream that ripped through his spark like he too was in tremendous pain. Angel bent double from the weight of it, and suddenly, though he didn't know why, he iknew/i that the one screaming was Alexander. His son was in agony.

He ran.

*********************************

Xander couldn't stop screaming, and even though his throat was raw in a few minutes of it, he couldn't stop. Every bone in his body was on fire, burning him from the inside out even as his heart was bursting into flame. His heart was actually what was making him scream so loud and so long. Though no one was touching him, he didn't know what they were doing as he couldn't do anything but scream, but it felt as if his heart was being ripped to pieces and burned, over and over again with tinier and tinier pieces.

He couldn't even hold a thought in his head, all he could do was scream.

He didn't know when he thought of it, but he finally managed to make an intelligible sound.

bi "DADDY!!!!!!!" /i/b

*********************************

Angel ran faster when he heard the one thing he had wanted Alexander to say to him for years, but in the worst possible situation.

He finally came to the building, an abandoned warehouse in the south part of town, and didn't even bother with the door. He just burst in, intent on getting his son away from whatever was hurting him. He took in the sight before him in a glance and jumped through the blazing circle of blue lightening emanating from Alexander's chest to encircle him and three other demons around a bed, past a salt and chalk circle, completely ignoring the other demons.

"All-Spark? Defender? bXander!/b" Angel ripped the bonds from his son's wrists and ankles in one smooth motion. All he had was his strength, as he hadn't contacted the twins, and wasn't created with weapons. But neither mattered. He had to get his son. "Don't worry, little one. I'll get you out of here."

A blast of energy hit him straight in his own chest, but he ignored the stabbing pain and grabbed his son, holding him tightly to his ivory chest. He turned around, and ran again, careful not to jog his precious cargo.

Back at the junkyard in less than five minutes, Angel just thanked whatever deity that his creator, the light of his life, was still alive and breathing. Xander had stopped screaming when they had crossed the circles, and had passed out quickly after. Angel set his charge on his bed, only then allowing himself to collapse crashing to the floor.

That was where Hellfire and Iceflame found him ten minutes later, when his eyes had stopped glowing and his spark was almost gone.

"Angel."

"Angel!"

Two pairs of hands held him and he moaned softly in pain, "My son…Xander…is hurt…take care…of him…protect…him…"

"Angel, don't try to talk. You've been almost ripped in half," Iceflame told him quietly, her voice gentle and soothing to his pain.

Hellfire had gone to check on Xander, but came back quickly, "All-Spark is fine but sleeping deeply. I can not rouse him."

Angel shook his head, "Demons…coming…pro…tect…my…son…"

The twins could only watch helplessly as Angel took his last few seconds to tell them once again to do what they had been doing, had been trying to do, since they were created.

A few seconds later, the blue spark in Angel's chest faded and finally blackened.

He was dead.

************************************************************************

Yes, there is a reason. Please don't kill me. Reviewers get huggles. Special cookies to those who can find the reference. I think it's a gimme, so I won't tell you anything except that it's from a movie. Like? Dislike? Continue?


	6. Chapter 6

The All-Spark Child

Innocence Lost

Almadynis

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

************************************************************************

Xander had woken up eventually, but the twins had already killed all of the demons that had shown up to kidnap the little All-Spark again and had time left over to clean everything up. So when the teenager awoke, all that could grab his attention was the still form of his surrogate father that had been gently laid out on the ground, the only sign that he wasn't just sleeping: the gaping hole where his blue spark usually resided and glowed.

What had worried the twins more than anything was the lack of reaction in the human. He didn't cry. He didn't scream, or yell, or punch the nearest object. He had just stood there for minutes on end and stared at the shell of his Angel.

That was a month ago and school was almost ready to begin again, he would be starting his sophomore year, and he hadn't come out of the Xander-Zone since the incident. He had ordered the twins to carry Angel's body to the large table in the Zone and then had shooed them back to their duties as Sunnydale Protectors.

Since they couldn't defy the boy, all the twins could do was make sure their creator was protected.

*********************************

It had been almost twelve years since the main event that had blacked out three states, but finally, the Cube had responded to something and the scientists sat back in stunned awe and fear as a small cell phone jumped up and started to attack the box holding it. They stared and then fired the creature.

They couldn't understand why the little thing was so violent.

The Cube knew though. He had separated the purest forms of his soul, the largest piece, and placed them in that boy, so all his power could do anymore was animate one large Cybertron, or many small new robots. His power was no longer infinite, and his soul in such a state could only last so long, he but had a feeling that he would be needed soon…so he stayed with the little ants and rested. Rebuilding was strength he was capable of to be as much of a help to his creations as he could.

And as he felt the buzz of another small ant touching his coating, he hoped that the boy was able to keep his innocence and purity of heart.

************************************************************************

I know, once again it is short, but this too has a reason. It's the only way that I wouldn't go insane from over-flow of ideas. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me going.


End file.
